Talk:Necron Wargear
Backup due to lack of access to sources - Vehicles Abattoir Abattoris were originally developed by the Necrons to act as moving temples to honor the C'tan. The massive structures are too big to phase from one place to another like other Necron structures, and so must be dropped into combat by the Necron fleet. They are covered in Scarabs which perform maintenance as well as warding away attackers that seek to get too close to the Abattoir. The main armaments of the Abattoir are the Harvesters, which are Gauss Weapons mounted on tentacle-like arms which, in addition to being as destructive as Gauss Weapons, transfer the energy of the terror felt by their victims into the Abattoir's storage to feed the C'tan. Obelisk Obelisks resemble small cubes topped by a smaller version of the crystal mounted on monoliths, these vehicles are used to support larger necron constructs, as units to offer heavy fire support to infantry or as formations used to raid deep in the enemy territory. They are armed with a Particle Whip. Tomb Stalker The Necron Tomb Stalker first appeared during the Fall of Medusa V campaign and it appears to be the Necron equivalent of an Imperial Titan. The Tomb Stalker was either built by the Necron forces on Medusa V or brought with them. It is described in this quote from the campaign, "The Cadian 12th, along with a detachment of Imperial Fists Astartes, a Baneblade and two mighty ''Warlord-class Battle Titans from the Legio Skarlos have encountered a vast Necron force on the ash wastes of Battle Zone Hydra. The Necrons had already been gathering in numbers by the time the warriors and epic war machines of the beloved Emperor drew the Xenos into battle. Their forces included many Obelisks, waves of Destroyers and a large – and never before seen – mechanical spider-like creature with a massive glowing thorax. The fighting was fierce, with the Imperial Fists acquitting themselves well by destroying at least five of the Obelisks. Unfortunately the Baneblade was lost due to the destructive might of the spider-shaped abomination." The Tomb Stalker is another Necron construct dedicated to protecting the tomb complexes on Necron worlds, although unlike tomb spyders and scarabs which tend to the Necrons themselves and other delicate systems the Tomb Stalker is able to use its massive strength and firepower to protect and repair the main structures, clearing away rubble so that any sections which collapse over the aeons can be re-built. It is speculated that Tomb Stalkers may have to function alone for long periods while damaged power systems are re-activated, so each is able to generate its own power supply. These beliefs arise from the energy arcs which can be seen flickering around and between the constructs limbs. Their thin limbs allow them to fit into surprisingly small spaces, and it is unknown how many may be hidden away in the crevices of Necron tombs. Backup - WEapons Gauss Weapons The most common Necron armaments are known as Gauss Weapons which, although named as such by the Tech-adepts of the Imperium, are nothing like the weapons of the same name developed by Mankind and make use of completely different physical principles. They are believed to have a slight basis in standard Gauss weapon theory, but are otherwise completely distinct: the Necron version of the technology violently rips or flenses matter off a target at the atomic scale, rather than firing a projectile at it at high speed using electromagnetic fields for propulsion as human Gauss weaponry does. Necron Gauss weaponry literally "flays" matter, destabilizing the strong atomic force and dematerialising it molecule by molecule, atom by atom until nothing remains. As such Gauss Weapons are effective against even Titan-grade armour plating, systematically "flaying" targets apart at the subatomic level, an effect most pronounced on unarmoured targets. The most common gauss Weapons include: *'Gauss Flayer' - The Gauss Flayer is the standard weaponry that Necron Warriors are armed with. Their latest incarnation's appearance is that of a long-barreled rifle with an axe attached to the tip. The most striking feature of this latest version of the gauss flayer is a transparent tube running the length of the barrel, with green arcs of an unknown energy type crackling within. In-game, gauss flayers are comparable to Imperial Bolters in terms of range and firepower, aside from the aforementioned "Gauss" properties. *'Gauss Blaster' - The Gauss Blaster closely resembles double-barreled Gauss Flayers. They are more powerful than the lighter Flayer variant and have a higher rate of fire at maximum range. Blasters are carried by Necron Immortals, and are more effective against armour. Pariahs also have Gauss Blasters built into their Warscythes. *'Gauss Cannon' - The Gauss Cannon is a larger and more powerful version of the Gauss Blaster with a much higher rate of fire. Gauss Cannons are only found mounted on the fast Necron Destroyers. They exhibit greater ability to penetrate enemy armour than a gauss blaster and possess both a greater range and a higher rate of fire. The weapon's game stats are similar to a stronger version of the Imperial Heavy Bolter. *'Heavy Gauss Cannon' - The Heavy Gauss Cannon is a much more powerful version of the standard Gauss Cannon mounted on Necron Destroyers. Heavy Destroyers are the only units that are armed with Heavy Gauss Cannons. The Heavy Gauss Cannon is a slightly shorter-ranged version of the Imperial Lascannon. *'Gauss Flux Arc Projector' - Gauss Flux Arc Projectors are the secondary weapons mounted on the Necron Monolith. Used by Monoliths for close-range fire support, the multi-barreled Flux Arc Projectors are essentially arrays of multiple short-ranged Gauss Blasters that activate to destroy any enemies who stray too close to the massive Necron war machine. Other Necron Weapons Although far less common, Necrons also possess some sophisticated non-Gauss weapons. These are frequently carried by more specialist troops such as Lords or Pariahs. * '''Staff of Light' - Carried by Necron Lords both as a symbol of rank and a formidable weapon, this weapon comes in two functions. The first function of the Staff of Light can shoot devastating, short-ranged energy blasts that can cut down even heavily armoured troops. Its secondary function can decrease the temperature around the lord which freezes the appendages of the enemy, be it machine or organic. The Staff of Light can also be wielded as a close combat weapon by the Necron Lord and functions in a manner similar to a Power Weapon. * Warscythe - One of the most powerful close combat weapons in the galaxy, Warscythes are made of Necrodermis and imbued with Necron phase technology. A Warscythe can cut through anything, even force fields, daemonic auras or heavy tank armour, and is therefore a very powerful weapon in the hands of a skilled wielder. Warscythes are sometimes wielded by Necron Lords instead of a Staff of Light, while Pariahs carry even deadlier variants with built-in Gauss Blasters. * Particle Projector - Sometimes mounted on Tomb Spyders, the Particle Projector fires blasts of energy similar to a Staff of Light. * Particle Whip: The primary weapon of the Necron Monolith, the Particle Whip is a very powerful weapon indeed. The weapon fires a focused particle beam which unleashes a very powerful bolt of energy. The result is a deadly energy blast, although the beam itself is even more dangerous, surely annihilating whomever it strikes. * Particle Accelerator - The primary weapon of the Necron Pylons, which are defensive constructions (also made of the Necron living metal Necrodermis) used to defend their tomb worlds, these are used to fire highly explosive balls of energy over an extremely long distance to destroy their enemies, even those which have not yet landed on the planet being defended. Being a stationary gun emplacement rather than a mobile weapon, the Particle Accelerator packs an enormous punch. The Necrons also teleport Necron Pylons into position, to be used as stationary super-heavy siege guns. Backup - Wargear While Necron troops lack the sheer number of various equipment found in other armies, these few artifacts in Necron arsenal are unique and powerful. Necron Lords can carry a number of these arcane items. *'Chronometron' - A Chronometron seems to affect the time-space continuum, enabling Necrons to act faster relative to their opponents. *'Disruption Field'- A Disruption Field can be carried by troops other than the Lords, Disruption Fields penetrate vehicular armour in close combat in the same manner as a Gauss weapon. *'Destroyer Body' - Necron Lords are sometimes fused to the same hover platforms found in Necron Destroyers, granting them increased durability and agility. *'Gaze of Flame' - Some Necron Lords possess a malign presence so powerful that any being in the galaxy hesitates before engaging one in hand to hand combat. This effectively steals the momentum of any charges made towards the Lord. *'Lightning Field'- A Lightning Field generates arcs of unearthly energy that surround a Necron Lord and nearby Necron troops. Enemies engaging in melee combat will be subject to this harmful energy every time they strike someone protected by the Lightning Field. *'Nightmare Shroud' - A Nightmare Shroud taps into the minds of nearby enemies, inspiring terror and breaking their will to fight. *'Phase Shifter' - A Phase Shifter makes the Necron Lord incorporeal, so he seems ghost-like. While under the protection of a Phase Shifter, even the most powerful attacks may pass harmlessly through his indistinct and hazy body. This artifact, along with the Veil of Darkness, are the only artifacts in the Necron arsenal that can not be nullified and becomes part of the Necron Lord's body once used. *'Phylactery' - A Phylactery is worn by a Necron Lords as a charm. It is filled with countless spider-like nanobots which will swarm all over the Necron Lord to repair him if he sustains heavy damage. *'Resurrection Orb' - These orbs somehow enhance the self-repair systems of nearby Necrons, enabling them to recover from even the most devastating attacks. *'Solar Pulse' - A Solar Pulser is integrated into the staff of a Necron Lord. When triggered, it releases a flash of blinding light. This intense light can be used to illuminate the entire battlefield when fighting in darkness, or the Necron Lord may use it to stun and blind the enemy army. *'Veil of Darkness' - The Veil of Darkness is the pinnacle of Necron technology. The Veil of Darkness can instantaneously transport both a Necron Lord and nearby troops to anywhere else on the battlefield. Other than striking at the rear of the enemy, this artefact can also be used to escape from difficult close combat situations as the affected Necrons will simply vanish right under the nose of enemy combatants. This artefact, along with the Phase Shifter, are the only technologies in the Necron arsenal that cannot be nullified and are absorbed into a Necron Lord's body once used.